Only for the cameras
by WizardRunnerTributeDemigod
Summary: Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson are playing the two many roles Nick and Lucy in a romance movie. They act the part, kisses hugs and dates. They grow closer and closer. How much is really for the cameras? And what's the honest r Truth?
1. Chapter 1

THIRD POV

Linda Rung was not looking forward to her upcoming afternoon. She was expected to judge over teen actors for those semi-talented ones that fit the look for the movie 'The Country Plains'. A teen romance about a ranch boy and a city girl with a summer fling. Extremely sappy, and embarrassing she's the one directing it. Hours dragged on, teen after teen filtering in, grasping scrips, sporting failed DIY costumes. One though, struck her eye. Annabeth Minvera Chase, a intense looking blonde.

Her dialogue from the ending scene:

'Nick, my Mother is taking me back to Manhatten, no matter what, my Dad doesn't even have a say in this. There's nothing either of us can do, but we shouldn't be spending the last few hours of my time here grumbling and plotting against my mom, they should be spent being together. I know I've repeated this many times, I love you. I came into this run down town thinking I'd be locked in my room, alone, Nick, you gave me something I haven't ever felt. Love. Passion. Lust. Amd I'm gonna be grateful for years, for this summer you gave me, these memories, I'll be 80 in a rocker, and reliving all of this. All the flirting, hugs, kisses, dinners and every moment spent next to you, is wourth while to keep. I'm forced to leave this town with a heavy heart and a love restrained. As soon as I'm 18 and outta school, I'm shipping out to right here, if my mom likes it or not. That means you have to stay here. Now, come over here and kiss me, you big dummy'

She said it with much passion and force, Linda was-for a first-impressed by a newbe teen. Ms. Chase easily scored the main female role, Lucy, Linda only faced the challenge of landing a picture perfect Nick. This required more pointless hours.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Okay, these guys fit the picture while these guys can act..." Linda splattered the head shots over the white artsy desk. She'd dug up 4 guys who could act, but failed to fit the image of Nick, she did find some Nicks-who failed to act, at all. Either a complete new Nick look or a few acting lessons. Money for new design artists, or money for acting lessons.

"Him, pull him for a audition. Now" The long French manicure nail stabbed a picture of a teenage boy. A Nick look-a-like, dark shaggy-hot-black hair, a masculine stubble on a square jaw, aqua eyes, chiseled abs and even, deep tan. Certainly a new teen heart throb for America.

"Uh, Percy Jackson?" Linda called to the chairs packed with napping teenagers, the guy fitting the photo rose-6'4 to 6'6-and silently lumbered over. He formed into her shadow, only breaking their matching pace to grab a script.

"Whenever you're ready" Linda cleared her throat and awaited the starting.

His dialogue:

"Lucy, I have no idea how to say this. There has never been anyway to say this. I'm just gonna come out, before I start rambling. I think I'm in love with you. Before you flinch away or react, let me explain. This town is small people come and go, nobody stays. To this town I'm just the Fisher's son, not Nick. You saw me as me, not a mini-Patrick. And every girl here doesn't like me, they want me as a boy toy, not any sort of reason I wished they want me for. Speak up if I'm wrong, but I've got a hunch you are not one to use a person like a doll then put them back away in the box. Lucy, you don't have to match my feelings, you have very right to waltz out of my truck, to date anybody else or-" Lucy cuts Nick of with a passionate kiss.

His voice was intense, like he lived this scene on replay. He spoke each word like he made them up himself. he fit the image, could act-maybe a small bit of tips and work-he could would morph into Nick Johnson.

"Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, if it's okay with both of you I"m thinking we could start rehearsing when Lucy and Nick share their first kiss in Nick's truck, okay with you?" Percy gulped, Linda could see his adam's apple bob, Annabeth paled slightly but nodded. They climbed into the truck set, and I played with them like dolls, placed an arm here a hair here. Truth was, we all hoped when this scene was shot, something sparked a friendship or romance shot up. It made things like this less awkward. Percy read over Nick's dialogue, then Annabeth grabbed his cheeks and pulled him in.

Percy POV

Annabeth grabbing my cheeks sent shocks down my spine, and when our lips connected, something bigger raced through me. With out thinking, my hands lift her up from her waist and pulled her onto my lap, Annabeth giggled and kissed me harder, our lips moving back and forth. She knotted her fingers into the hair at the nape of my neck, my hands slipped down to her waist then lower back. I've lost my balance, fell in love-alone. Solo. aching for someone who love another. Yet this time, this spark...was new.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth POV

I was jarred. It was only last night I was casted in a movie and ended up kissing a random guy, Percy, and liked it. Loved it. Out of every kiss I've had in my life of 21 years this has to be the best. It wasn't because of his style, or that it was it my first kiss in a period of 6 months. There was this spark, something that made my spine tingle when they made contact, when I kissed him, everything felt right, our lips moved in perfect harmony.

"Hey, Annie? Anyone home?" Thalia Grace whistled, she was my very best friend and house mate, but she can be on my nerves, a lot.

"Hmm?" I sipped my coffee, enjoying the way if raced through me and warmth branched out, blocking the small snowflakes biting at my nose.

Thalia stuck out three long nimble fingers, nails short and black," 1. Luke called, cue shudder of disgust, 2. When are you leaving to go shoot the movie and last 3. who'd you kiss last night?" Right when I opened my mouth to protest, she replied with, "You came back with the blush you always get whenever those lips of yours get kissed, I've know you for years, can't hide anything from these eyes" She pointed her fingers at her electric blue eyes.

Luke was my ex-boyfriend, I broke up with him when he started drinking badly and was smacking me, he still wants me back, even after I've clearly said 'no'.

"Next week is when I'm heading out," The weather over in New York was getting to cold to fast, snow! In August!

The director decided to film the movie in a small town in Virginia, where theres tons of open fields, ranches and hardly any photographers. Stupid blushy cheeks! I cannot tell Thaila about Percy, it'll be awkward, she's gonna ask questions and just a big no-no.

"C'mon tell me! Or I'll annoy you so much!" She started poking me and whining like an upset toddler.

Fine! His name is Percy Jackson," I cursed under my breath, I'll never live this down-_ever. _

Thalia's smug face froze," No! Oh my god no!" She face palmed

"What?!" I shook her shoulder, y

"That's my cousin! Your gonna pretend to fall in love with my cousin!You kissed my cousin!" Her jaw still dangled in the air, her mind racing. Well I guess it is a small world after all, I loved a make-out shared with Thalia's cousin, and by the way she talks about them, it's no good.

"Percy's your cousin?!" Both of us sat flabbergasted, and someone took it as an entrance cue.

"Did I hear my name?" I flipped around in my seat only to see those to green eyes I saw last night. And then I registered the face that came with, the face I kissed. The face I thought was hot, the face I didn't expect to until next week. His name came to Thalia first.

"Percy!"

**AN: Hey! first off, I've started some stories I many not plan to finish.I'm sorry for that, I had to just write some stuff out, This one I will finish. And I'm waaaay to lazy to find a small place in Virginia, can one of you lovely people do it?I'm sorry for such the short chapter! You guys can chose if you want long chapters with okay-bad endings or short chapters with cliff hangers, I will do what you want. REVIEW!Please!**

**Thanks! Love you!(Even if you think no one does)**

**~Joy *.***


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's POV

I couldn't wait for next week, the week were I would be in Virginia with Annabeth Chase the first girl I loved kissing since my ex-fiancée, I still hate her, Rachel Elisabeth Dare, after one moth of engagment she came out and said she fell in love witth someone else, saying 'we could still be friends' NO ONE is friends with their ex! Even more if they were engaged! I wasn't planning to run into my older cousin Thalia or Annabeth at the coffee shop right next to my apartment.

"Little cousin!" Thalia hopped up and attacked me with a hug. After she released me, I chuckled.

"What?" She growled, if Thalia wanted to know something she will make you tell.

"You called me little cousin, even though you only come up to my shoulder" This comment wrestled a giggle out of Annabeth, and earning me a famous Thalia death glare. Annabeth and Thalia shared a silent conversation with only their eyes, then Thalia stiffened.

"I, um, have to leave!" She ran farther down the street, winking at Annabeth before bolting off.

She coughed lightly,"Brr, It is really freezing" She huddled herself harder and her teeth chattered for effect.

"Well, either A) you can come to my place that has a heater or I could do this" I strode over and wrapped my arm tightly around her shoulders. As I did I could slightly feel her tensed body relax, we fit together like to puzzle pieces, her body molded perfectly into my side. We just stood leaning against the building, the speeding and thundering cars filled the silence we were in.

Annabeth cleared her throat," So, do you know where we will be in Virginia?" She tried to hide it but her teeth chattered. I rolled my eyes, making Annabeth glare

"You're still cold and I'm not sure either" I shrugged and used my height advantage to pull her to the side walk and started walking

"Um, where are you taking me?" She asked, still standing with my arm across her shoulders, I chuckled

"My apartment, you are obviously still cold, and last I checked I paid the heating bill, which means I'm 99.99% sure that I'll have heating" Annabeth didn't ask any more questions, but her liquid silver eye still looked uneasy the entire way home. I came to my door to see two envelopes on the mat saying 'Home sweet Home'.

"That says my name on it!" Annabeth bent over to snatch the letter stating 'Annabeth Chase' and handed me mine.

"Why did they send your letter to my house?" I scrunched my eyebrows together, making Annabeth laugh. I gave her a questioning look, she blushes and busied herself with opening the letter.

"It's my script for 'The Country plains'" She showed me

"Did you give them the wrong address?" I asked, ripping open my own,

"Thalia did my information," She admitted, "I didn't really plan do acting, I'd rather design buildings"

I laughed,"No way, my other cousin Nico signed me up to audition. I'm not really sure what I want to do with my life, maybe marine biology" I opened the door and flicked the light on

"You know for being a single, 20 something guy that lives alone, you keep your place clean." Annabeth commented stepping over the thresh hold

"Uh, about that-"

"HEY! Guys! Perce brought a girl home!"

"Is is just me or do I hear wedding bells?!"

"I've already got the decorations planned!"

"Dude! Whens the bachelor party?!"

"THEY'RE IN LOVE"

Annabeh swiveled around, her eyes murderous, "Percy?!"

"I need you to me my roommates,"

**AN: In case any of you are thinking these stupid short chapters, I need to have some sort of excuse to save my butt.**

**1. It's Christmas time for pug's sake, give a girl a break!**

**2. I'm coming down with a bad case of Writers block-only for the endings, which is weird.**

**I'm SORRY! And I'm also sorry if this story is complete crap.**

**I, Joy, loves everyone reading this, even if you leave flames**

**~JOY O.o**


	4. Chapter 4

PERCY POV

Annabeth still gave me the 'I'm go hurt you so bad' look, while I nervously named off the idiots I lived with.

"Okay. The short Latino elf looking dude is Leo- a fire hazard himself, never give him your wallet. He can be called Esmeralda"

"HEY!"

"Moving on. The lesser version of me, Blondie with the blue eyes and glasses, Jason. Another cousin. He's the down grade of Superman. Can be found knocked out, or with his brick lover. Call him John smith whenever you please"

"C'mon that was 1 time!"

"Why does he get to be John Smith?! I want to be someone else besides Esmeralda!"

Annabeth giggled.

"Beauty Queen over here, is Pocahontas-her secret identity is Piper. Rebellious little offspring of actor Tristan McLean. Never give her your car keys"

"I TOLD you not to call me that!"

"The cuddly baby faced Chinese dude, is Frank. He is a charmer with animals, not so much with being graceful-he is always there, except if there is Chinese handcuffs. He hates when you call him Shang and sing 'I'll make a man out of you around him"

"When will you guys forget that?"

"This little African American sweet heart is Hazel, as a tween she was known as Witch girl. Gets sea sick, but is great at finding metal, or anything shiny"

"I'm not longer called witch girl"

"Well, as far as she knows"

"hey!"

"And lastly is Nico, but he doesn't really leave his room when people are over"

Annabeth was full blown laughing by know and my friends were giving me the death glare

"Percy can be called Aqua Man," Jason shot back

"Or The little Mermaid, Ariel" Leo snickered

"Or Nemo!" Piper snorted, Leo collapsing on her shoulder wheezing.

"That movie happens to be my favorite!" I wrapped my arm around Leo's neck, giving him a noogie. He squirmed, Jason and Piper fought me trying to free Leo.

"Okay! Knock it off, all of you!" Hazel snapped, being the mom we all needed. Nico blindly stumbled in, his hair as messed up as mine.

"Yeesh, ever heard of being quiet?" He grumbled, itching his head.

"NO" Leo yelled into his ear.

"Is that how you wanna play?" Nico rose his eyebrows up. Leo pretended to think, rubbing his imaginary beard.

Leo smiled, that smile you know means trouble, "YES I THINK SO" Everyone stepped back. Once Nico was pissed, things would go down. He goes into, how I word it 'Hulk mode', and destroys what ever made him angry, or what he was looking at. In this case both appeared to be Leo's face. Nico jumped at Leo's chest, both were pretty short for their age but, Nico had like an inch or two on Leo. I turned to Annabeth to see her laughing.

ANNABETH POV

While Percy boyishly fought with Leo, I skimmed through the letter. It just informed me that We'll be filming in 3 days and it'll no longer take place in Virginia but Laramie, Wyoming. When I looked back up, Nico had ventured from his room or shared room, and was wrestling Leo on the floor. Everybody was laughing. I started laughing at how stress free and stupid this moment was. It had been a while since I could just laugh like this. Percy looked back at me, he smiled bigger when he saw my laugh. The native american looking girl, Piper I think, kept looking between Percy and I, and smiling weirdly. Percy bent down to whisper something in my ear, when my phone buzzed against my hip.

"Hello?" I asked, plugging my other ear to hear the call over the burst of laughter and insults passed between everybody.

"Annabeth? This is Linda, the director of 'The Country Plains'." Linda's voice fuzzily came through the phone

I mouthed 'Linda' to percy who gave me a odd look,"Hey, what do you need?"

"This scene may be cut from the movie, so we don't want to waste our time filming in Laramie" So, Percy and I would spend more time together. I am just hoping for no kiss scenes, my feelings already mixed up about him and his kissable lips.

"Percy is right in front of me, I'll tell Him and we'll be over soon. Bye!" I hung up, and filled Percy in.

LINDA POV

'Your sure this'll work?" I asked the girl in front of me. She knew that in chick flicks like this, if there wasn't any sort of spark, it became to planned and fake looking. Making it a flop.

"I know Percy and Annabeth personally. And Annabeth already is crushing on him. IF you film this is may work for both. Trust me." She lounged back in the chair across from my desk.

"I'll regret this. I trust you. Boss is giving me this chance. And if you know these two as much as you claim, we may be winners." I looked her dead in the eye

She blew a giant bubble with her gum,"See ya later" With another smack of gum she was at the door.

"Wait! Whats your name?" I asked

"I can't tell you unless you promise not to tell Annabeth or Percy," She glared at me, her arms crossed

"I swear I won't" I held both my hands up.

"My name is Thalia. Thalia Grace"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:I am liek the worst writer ever. A lot of stuff has happened, and more stuff is gonna happen. I FEEL BAD FOR NOT UPDATING!**

**I** **LOVE Y'ALL**

**AND IM SORRY**

**~Joy 6.6**

ANNABETH POV

After rushing to set for Me and Percy's little rush scene, I was exhausted. I ran in, was pushing straight in costumes and then had like a pound of make up smashed into my face. Percy had less of a hassle easily stepping into Nick's look and sitting at the set. It was set up to look like a 1950s themed diner, checkered floors, red booths and bar stools and all. Percy's jaw dropped when he saw me. I was the weird. Of course what Lucy would wear is not a normal outfit for me. Lucy's outfit was a strapless, navy blue, sweet heart neckline dress, that ended about half of my thigh, my legs clad in skin tight black leggings and brown fringe boots reaching just below my knee. Percy wore a white tee and an open plaid shirt with ripped up jeans and work boots. Nick usually wore a leather jacket but in this scene Nick and Lucy get caught in a heavy rain storm while Nick shows Lucy all the constellations and he gives his . The pair run into the diner and end up kissing at the end, Lucy and nick's first real kiss, party games happened before that. You could just imagine my excitement at having another kiss, my girly hormones were like on steroids. I'm caught in the awkward stage of tiny crush and friend ship, it's like the friend zone but weirder1

"Okay! Costumes look fine, except, there were caught under a mother freakin pounding rain storm!" Linda angrily shouted, a bright neon blue haired lady jogged in. She dragged a soaked wash cloth over my face, smearing my makeup a bit and then made my hair and outfit dripping wet. I got back to Percy, his hair was wet along with his clothes.

"AND ACTION!" Linda thundered, I gave a small scream and jumped. What no script? Nothing AT ALL?!

"Um..." Percy nervously scratched the back of his neck, cutely I might add. Linda smiled and winked, 'use your imagination' she mouthed.

"Was is supposed to rain?" I asked, starting the scene up. I was trying my best to act like Lucy, batting my eyelashes and standing confidently. Percy looked at me, confused. Then after a second or so it was like her was slapped upside the head.

"Hmm, sorry I got distracted. I didn't think it would, I'm sorry about tonight" Percy turned to the menu, a teen lazily came to the counter.

**(AN: I'm gonna start referring Percy and Annabeth as Lucy and Nick-cause I can)**

Nick glanced at me, "You can choose,"

"Oh, um" I stuttered, wrapping Nick's leather jacket tighter around me.

"Cheeseburgers?" Nick brought up, I smiled gratefully and nodded

"Jackson dating a city girl. Who what'd thunk?" The teen asked, smiling.

"Oh we-" I started when Nick's arms tightly wrapped around my, my head against his chest.

I smugly smiled when I saw the cashier's eyes dim, and her smile falter. We ordered and and sat in a corner booth. An old women sat alone, two girls were across the room, whispering quietly.

"Remember any constellations?" Nick mumbled through a mouth of food, Lucy giggled

"First off, thats gross" Lucy faked scolded, waving a single finger in Nick's face like a mother would.

Nick swallowed, "Sorry, _Mom" _

"And I do remember the basic it ones," Lucy opens her mouth to go on, but was interrupted by her phone dinging.

"What's that?" Nick leaned over the table, squinted at the small phone screen.

"It's my Mom shooting off, ordering me home, lets go" Lucy gathered up her purse and Nick's jacket.

Since Laramie was rather small, the inn wasn't too far and minus the pounding rain, Nick and I decided to walk. After setting off, Nick laced his fingers through mine, I blushed thankful for the inky night. The rain had lightened since we ran into the diner, but as soon as we got outside the front door, it was worse than before.

"good night! I had a great time" Nick yelled, the rain was coming down thickly.

"Good night! me too"

Nick stared at me like he wanted to say something, I needed to do something

"Wait, can I ask you something?!" Nick's eyebrows furrowed and he nodded, "Kiss me!" Nick didn't hesitate. Our lips quickly touched, and then we pulled apart, and then like magic we slowly drew together and this kiss wasn't so nervous. I tangled my hands in his hair, his hands wrapped tightly waist, gently we walked back wards into a car. Our wet clothes clung to each other, I felt like I was floating, our tongues clashed, lips moving in harmony, light bled through closed veil-like curtains,

** (AN:Back to regular names :) )**

Percy and Annabeth were so wrapped up in each other, they didn't hearLinda shout cut many times, or Thalia's victorious chuckles.


End file.
